


Which Man Do You Take

by TieKin515



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M, OR IS HE, brian is dreaming, dreaming of the wrong guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieKin515/pseuds/TieKin515
Summary: years ago Brian and Dominic had been a couple, but after the events at the end of the first movie, they broke up. Five years later Brian has moved on with his life, and Dominic is still trying to. A chance encounter may change everything for them





	Which Man Do You Take

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a few years ago and never finished it. I thought as I post it on here, maybe I will finally finish the story.

_Dominic and Brian were sitting in Dominic's car out on a mountain cliff. It had been a long and exciting day. That day had been of Race wars and all of Dominic's crew had won._

_Brian had been on a high do to an adrenalin rush he got from winning his race. He was finally starting to cool down. The best part of the race was when he won, Dominic had run up to him and pulled him into a passionate embrace._

_He soon felt Dominic's hand on his thigh and his breath against his ear. "What are you thinking about baby?" He whispered in his ear._

_Brian looked over at his boyfriend with a smile. "About you kissing me at Race Wars,"_

" _You did outstanding. I'm so proud of you," Dominic leaned end and kissed him slowly. "I love you so much._

' _I love you too. You're the only man I ever want in my life.'_

" _The same with me babe. I can't see my lifewithoutt you."_

_Brian felt Dominic's hand travel up his thigh. Brian broke from his kiss. "What are you doing?"_

" _It's a shame Race Wars doesn't give out trophies. I'm giving you, your prize for winning," Dominic said seductively as his hand unbutton Brian's pants and started on the zipper. Dominic took Brian's cock out of his pants and bent his head down towards it._

"Honey, honey wake up, you're having a nightmare," Reggie shook Brian from his sleep thinking he was having a nightmare, not knowing that in truth he was having an erotic dream which he was not co-starring in.

Brian woke up a little relieved and upset to be woken up. Brian wondered why he had been having a dream of Dominic.

"You ok honey?" Reggie asked concerned.

"Yes," Brian answered

"What were you dreaming about? The way you were thrashing and moaning it looked like it was a really bad nightmare."

"It wasn't that bad. I'm over it. I just want to forget about it," Brian lied to Reggie. The dream had not been bad at all and he sure wasn't over it. He had been having dreams of Dominic the last few weeks. He was hoping as soon as he married Reggie they'd be gone.

Reggie leaned in and gave Brian a kiss. "Love you,"

"Love you too,"

Reggie looked down at Brian's body and noticed that he was hard under the covers. He removed them off Brian's body and started stroking Brian's manhood.

'Reg we got to get ready for work," Brian did love being sucked off, but after having a dream about another man, he thought it was inaprobite for his boyfriend to suck him off, even if he didn't know about the dream.

"In a minute," Reggie kissed Brian on the neck. "We got time to take care of your morning hard on. "

Reggie stroked Brian harder as he trailed his lips down Brian's neck to his shoulder, chest, stomach and then right to his cock. He slowly sucked on it.

Brian was having problems trying to get into it with what had happen a moment ago. He knew if he didn't do something soon Reggie would notice and wonder what was going on. Brian just thought of him and Reggie and the life they were going to start soon as husbands and was able to get into what his fiance was doing to him. He grabbed on to the sheets and moaned, forgetting all about the bald-headed man who was invading his dreams earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the first chapter. the second will be posted shortly


End file.
